


The ghost life

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ain't easy.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968
Kudos: 1





	The ghost life

Our story starts in the dungeon corridor at Hogwarts. The Bloody Baron is talking to his Hufflepuff boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley who until very recently was a human, but is now a ghost.

The Bloody Baron asked, "What have you been up to since we last spoke?"

Justin sighed. "Ah, not much."

The Bloody Baron muttered, "Is the Fat Friar still giving you grief, Finch-Fletchley?"

Justin said, "Not exactly. I mean he tolerates me I suppose, but he won't let me talk to any of the students or anything."

The Bloody Baron told him, "I'll have a word with him. Just because you didn't become a ghost by dying, that shouldn't mean you're not allowed to speak to the Hufflepuff students."


End file.
